goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Display Name Icons (Item)
Display Name Icons (DN Icons) are small icons that can be displayed before your username. They can be bought from the Display Name Icons Shop, VIP Shop, and the Cash Shop. They may also be won as prizes from Gone Fishin or the Token Machine, or dropped as loot by some baddies in Explore. There is also an Icon that can be purchased from the Goat Princess Treasure Shop, as well as DN Icons that were once available in the Cash Shop, but are now retired. DN Icons are a one use item. Once used, they are added to your usable icons in Settings, and the item disappears. While you can switch between them freely, there is no way to withdraw them from your account back into an item. They were added to the site on September 15th, 2013.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/83 Display Name Icons Shop apple bite.gif|Apple Bite Icon Baby Phan Icon.gif|Baby Phan Icon Bird Cage Icon.gif|Bird Cage Icon Blue Jelly Icon.gif|Blue Jelly Icon Burg Icon.gif|Burger Icon Butterfly Icon.gif|Butterfly Icon Cake Icon.gif|Cake Icon caterpillar.gif|Caterpillar Icon Cheesecake Icon.gif|Cheesecake Icon Coffee Cup Icon.gif|Coffee Cup Icon crescent moon.gif|Crescent Moon Icon Deer Antlers Icon.gif|Deer Antlers Icon Dewdrop Icon.gif|Dewdrop Icon Dino Icon.gif|Dino Icon Double Pop Icon.gif|Double Pop Icon Dragon Egg Icon.gif|Dragon Egg Icon Drink Icon.gif|Drink Icon exclaim.gif|Exclaim Icon fish.gif|Fish Icon fishies.gif|Fishies Icon Fizzy Drink Icon.gif|Fizzy Drink Icon Free Bird Icon.gif|Free Bird Icon Fries Icon.gif|Fries Icon Frog Icon.gif|Frog Icon Game Controller Icon.gif|Game Controller Icon Goat Face Icon.gif|Goat Face Icon Ghost Icon.gif|Ghost Icon Grass Vitch Icon.gif|Grass Vitch Icon Hammer Icon.gif|Hammer Icon Health Potion Icon.gif|Health Potion Icon heart.gif|Heart Icon Hot Air Balloon Icon.gif|Hot Air Balloon Icon Hum Bird Icon.gif|Hum Bird Icon Ice Cream Sam Icon.gif|Ice Cream Sam Icon Kitty Face Icon.gif|Kitty Face Icon leaf.gif|Leaf Icon MagicBallIcon.gif|Magic Ball Icon Magic Ball Icon.gif|Magic Potion Icon Mana Potion Icon.gif|Mana Potion neko face.gif|Neko Face Icon Ocarina Icon.gif|Ocarina Icon pancakes.gif|Pancakes Icon Party Popper Icon.gif|Party Popper Peach Icon.gif|Peach Icon Phantom Tea Icon.gif|Phantom Tea Icon Piece of Cake Icon.gif|Piece of Cake Icon Pink Jelly Icon.gif|Pink Jelly Icon Pink Pop Icon.gif|Pink Pop Icon Pizza Icon.gif|Pizza Icon Pocket Watch Icon.gif|Pocket Watch Icon Rainbow Shield Icon.gif|Rainbow Shield Icon Royal Bear Icon.gif|Royal Bear Icon Scissors Icon.gif|Scissors Icon Seahorse Icon.gif|Seahorse Icon Shoot Star DNI.gif|Shooting Star Icon Skull Apple Icon.gif|Skull Apple Icon Stop Sign Icon.gif|Stop Sign Icon Sword Icon.gif|Sword Icon taiyaki.gif|Taiyaki Icon Teacup Icon.gif|Teacup Icon Toilet Icon.gif|Toilet Icon UFO Icon.gif|UFO Icon Umbrella Icon.gif|Umbrella Icon Violin Icon.gif|Violin Icon Wisp Vial Icon.gif|Wisp Vial Icon Witch Hat Icon.gif|Witch Hat Icon Koala Icon.gif|Koala Icon Pink Bow Icon.gif|Pink Bow Icon Bubbles Icon.gif|Bubbles Icon Bunny Icon.gif|Bunny Icon Luna Moth Icon.gif|Luna Moth Icon Ice Cream Icon.gif|Ice Cream Icon Whale Icon.gif|Whale Icon VIP Shop Lollipop Icon.gif|Lollipop Icon Falling Star Icon2.gif|Falling Star Icon Record Icon.gif|Record Icon Game Kid Icon.gif|Game Kid Icon Snowdrop Icon.gif|Snowdrop Icon Morning Glory Icon.gif|Morning Glory Icon TV Icon.gif|TV Icon Pearl Clam Icon.gif|Pearl Clam Icon Sunglasses Icon.gif|Sunglasses Icon Citrus Pop Icon.gif|Citrus Pop Icon Gone Fishin Color Fish Icon2.gif|Color Fish Icon Starfish Icon2.gif|Starfish Icon Explore Angel Wings Icon.gif|Angel Wings Icon Batty Icon.gif|Batty Icon Goat Princess Treasure Shop GP Staff Icon.gif|GP Staff Icon Retired Note: The Citrus Icons will retire when Heatwave leaves. Xmas Tree Icon.gif|Xmas Tree Icon Sweethearts Icon2.gif|Sweethearts Icon CloverIcon2.gif|Clover Icon Pumpkin Icon.gif|Pumpkin Icon Cherry Icon.gif|Cherry Icon|link=Cootie Orange Slice Icon.gif|Orange Slice Icon Lime Slice Icon.gif|Lime Slice Icon Lemon Slice Icon.gif|Lemon Slice Icon Grapefruit Slice DNI.gif|Grapefruit Slice Icon Diamond Dust Shop Bat Icon.gif|Bat Icon Blue Bow Icon.gif|Blue Bow Icon Carousel DNI.gif|Carousel Icon Castle Icon.gif|Castle Icon ElephantIcon.gif|Elephant Icon Magic Star Icon.gif|Magic Star Icon Moon Wand Icon.gif|Moon Wand Icon Neko Icon.gif|Neko Icon Sugar Stars Icon.gif|Sugar Stars Icon Bow of Cupid Icon.gif|Bow of Cupid Icon Token Game Skull Icon.gif|Skull Icon Owl Icon.gif|Owl Icon Candy Icon.gif|Candy Icon Candy Corn Icon.gif|Candy Corn Icon Candle Icon.gif|Candle Icon Candy Cane Sword Icon.gif|Candy Cane Sword Icon Present Icon.gif|Present Icon Chick Icon.gif|Chick Icon Lovely Eye Icon.gif|Lovely Eye Icon Beach Ball Icon.gif|Beach Ball Icon Watermelon Icon.gif|Watermelon Icon Sun Icon.gif|Sun Icon Raven Icon.gif|Raven Icon Full Moon Icon.gif|Full Moon Icon Other 2014 GG Artist Icon.gif|2014 GG Artist Icon 2014 GG Writer Icon.gif|2014 GG Writer Icon Gavel Icon.gif|Gravel Icon|link=Saturday Night Auctions References Category:Other Category:Icon